


If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky

by Maeple



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuts, Fluff, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Small Descriptions of Injury, Swearing, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Hide forgets something kind of important--and has a new promise to make.ForHidekane WeekDay 7 (posted ontumblr)Prompts:Promises/Domestic AU/Anything Goes





	If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve to be happy and cheesy and have cliche domestic couple moments. You can tear this out of my dead gay hands.

“Shit! Ken, wake up!” Hide’s panicked voice jerked Kaneki out of his sleep.

Kaneki was immediately alert. He sat up straight in the bed they shared, looking to his lover in alarm. “What is it?” he asked, wide awake.

The blond was staring down at his phone, dread slowly making its way onto his face. Sunlight filtered in through the small gaps in the blinds, drawing lines across the room they shared, indicating they had woken up later than usual. It wasn’t like it was a work day–was it? Panic stiffened Kaneki’s shoulders and widened his eyes.  _He was so dead_ –

“My dads are gonna be here in ten minutes!” Hide scrambled to get out of bed, backside facing him as he rummaged through their closet, haphazardly throwing on a random shirt and tossing one at Kaneki. It hit him in the face, screwing his already messy hair up.

Kaneki quickly put it on, paying no mind to the actual shirt itself. He slid out of bed as he watched Hide fumble with his jeans and eventually pull them up. He was promptly greeted with two more articles of clothing thrown in his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Kaneki was half-panicking as he put on said articles.

“I forgot! I’m so sorry! Fu–I forgot to put on underwear! Oh well, there’s no time!” he said as he rushed out of the room. “They’re probably gonna be here early! Quick, take a shower, I need to clean up the living room!”

Kaneki didn’t have time to be offended because Hide was running to gather all the papers from their TSC work that were scattered about. Kaneki wondered why he had even gotten dressed if he was just going to get undressed.

He didn’t have time to. Ten minutes! Or less!

When in the bathroom, he hastily stripped, more than once tripping over his jeans in the process, and got into the shower. To say the least, it was the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life. He didn’t wait for the water to warm or to make adjustments to it, he simply stepped in, took the washcloth, wet it, and washed his body, being mindful about not getting his hair too wet.

When he stepped out, Kaneki took the blue towel off the rack and half-assed drying himself with it before dressing in the clothes once more. By the time he walked out of the bathroom, Hide was running around the apartment with various papers and weird things they never put away.

“Here, take these!” he thrust a stack of papers into Kaneki’s hands as soon as he stepped into the living room.

“What–”

“I don’t care! Just do something with them!” Hide said.

Kaneki’s mind short-circuited in panic and he did the first idea that popped into his head. He ran back into their bedroom and shoved the papers under the bed, that still hadn’t been made.

“Ken! Get the dishes while I finish up here!” Hide’s voice shouted from the hallway.

_Fuck._

Had they really not done the dishes last night? On the worst day to forget about them? Kaneki ran back into the kitchen, nearly slamming into Hide. He turned on the sink and dumped a bunch of dish soap onto them. Probably too much, but at the moment, he didn’t really care.

In his rush, he didn’t even scrub them, he just immediately rinsed the soap off afterward and deemed it good enough. He picked up several glasses and turned to the cabinets–only to drop one of the mugs.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He flinched when it hit the ground and broke.

Kaneki left the other dishes and hurried to get the broom, and in his haste already stepped on several pieces of glass. His foot was bleeding, leaving drops of blood as he rushed back and forth.

More mess! Shit.

Their last-minute cleanup was a disaster.

And by the sound of something falling in the next room, he assumed Hide wasn’t doing any better luck-wise.

Kaneki was holding his breath as he swept up the broken pieces of porcelain, using his bleeding foot to steady the pan to get the debris in without putting too much weight on it.

When he was done, he hopped over to the trashcan and disposed of the shards, returning to their small kitchen. He had another heart attack when he realized that there was blood on the floor–but the dishes!

He stood there for a moment too long, looking back and forth between the small drops of blood and the dishes in the sink.

Oh! Did he forget to dry them too? _Honestly._

Kaneki took the rag that hung on the refrigerator handle, deciding the dishes were more important, and vigorously took to wiping them down. He Made sure to carry only two at a time as he placed each in the cupboard.

Hide gasped at the small drops of blood on the floor when he walked in. He didn’t ask what happened, but instead, he wet a rag (making Kaneki almost bump into him when he turned around to get back to the sink) and began scrubbing at it. Bless him.

Kaneki was so busy he hadn’t realized that he still had glass stuck in his foot.

It was only when he went to make the bed that he discovered the sharp pain in his leg, and why the wound was refusing to close with his fast regeneration.

_Ouch._

Kaneki hissed as he suddenly plopped down on the floor, raising a leg and picking out the tiny pieces. He didn’t have time to clean the wound, they would be there any minute!

But he got the glass out and managed to tidy up the blankets.

Hide finished with his self-assigned tasks and flopped down on the couch.

It was only then Kaneki realized Hide was dressed so ridiculously. He wore those hideous green capris (he still had those?!), and a white button-up over it–probably Kaneki’s, seeing as the sleeves were too long and it was a bit big.

“Um. No offense, but you look ridiculous,” Kaneki snorted as he tiredly flopped down next to him gracelessly.

Hide eyed him and groaned. “I do take offense! I wasn’t thinking! I need to go change–”

The doorbell rang.

Kaneki visibly paled. He and Hide exchanged looks as if they were about to meet their deaths, and together silently and slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hide!” one of Hide’s fathers exclaimed, pulling his son into a hug. The other stood by and watched fondly with a smile.

When he finally released Hide, he turned to pat Kaneki on the back. “Nice to see you two–”

Hide’s father broke off as he took in their appearances.

Kaneki was mortified.

Kaneki’s hair was a partially-wet mess, his T-shirt was inside out and backward, he realized he was wearing black slacks, and to top it off, his foot was a bit bloody.

Hide was probably worse, with the dress shirt and capris, his hair sticking out in every direction, the smiley face mask he put on (or tried to) hung backward around his neck.

“…Tough morning?” Hide’s dad asked.

Hide gave a small nod. “You could… say that…”

“You wanna… get changed…?” the other asked, clearing his throat and pressing his lips together, as if trying not to comment on their appearances. God, they hadn’t even brushed their teeth, had they? Forget about breakfast, it was so late–

Kaneki flushed in embarrassment. Their apartment was okay, but they themselves were not.

“We… probably should…” he agreed.

So they did.

The rest of their visit was much less awkward. It was pleasant, mostly lighthearted and teasing, but Kanek and Hide never truly relaxed that day until the two left.

Only then did Kaneki breathe out a sigh of relief and sink into the couch.

“Oh my god…” he said.

Hide sighed next to him. “Tell me about it…”

Kaneki huffed and leaned back, only for Hide to lay across his lap. Kaneki let out a tired chuckle, but didn’t shove him off.

“I’m so tired… and you’re so warm…” Hide said. Kaneki rolled his eyes.

“If you want to cuddle, get off so I can move, you jerk,” he said affectionately, running his fingers through Hide’s hair. Gravity seemed to drag his limbs down, the comfortable absence of urgency making him even more tired.

“You should stop bleaching your hair…” Kaneki said as Hide got up to let him move into a laying position, that Hide snuggled up against, tiredly plopping a leg down across Kaneki’s.

“Why? I like it,” Hide mumbled.

“Yeah, but it’s not soft,” Kaneki lamented.

“So? You love me anyways,” he said.

Kaneki chuckled. “I do. But I’m just saying, if I’m going to play with hair, it might as well be soft. It’s not good for your hair to bleach it so much anyways,” he said as his hand went to the back of Hide’s head, messing with his hair despite his complaints prior. “As Scarecrow, when did you find the time to keep bleaching it?” Kaneki wondered.

Hide snorted. “Dunno.” He hummed softly as they lay there in silence.

“Did you forget to clean your foot?” Hide asked suddenly.

Kaneki froze.

“Oh… shit…” he swore under his breath, but he was so tired he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hide’s dads were exhausting, as much as they were fun. It was no wonder Hide was so energetic.

Hide sighed. “Oh well… we’ll get it later,” he murmured, bringing voice to Kaneki’s thoughts.

“Mmm.”

Their feet eventually ended up tangled, and they both fell asleep, though they slept in that morning.

It was later in the afternoon when Kaneki woke up to find a napping Hide in his arms. His heart still fluttered at the sight, even after all those years. That was how he wanted to wake up every day, just so he could start the morning with the same thought of  _he’s beautiful_.

Even if drool was leaking through the corner of his mouth, which Kaneki couldn’t see from his position.

Kaneki stayed still the best he could, watching the blond’s flanks rise and fall silently.

He didn’t want to wake Hide up just yet.

 

The next day, Kaneki went out to check the mail. He came back with multiple envelopes.

“Any mail. Like, actual letters?” Hide asked, looking up from the couch where he was watching TV.

Kaneki shrugged and flipped through them. Bills.  How depressing. “I don’t think so,” he said. “Not any ‘actual’ mail, anyways.”

“Fair enough,” Hide said, sitting up.

Kaneki hummed and made his way into the kitchen, where he opened the first bill. The water bill. The next, the electricity (that one had been particularly concerning, but considering they accidentally left the TV on all night on multiple occasions, it wasn’t surprising in the least).

And don’t get him started on the rent.

He knew that though their jobs at the TSC covered most of it, Kaneki still didn’t enjoy seeing so high numbers (who ever did?). he assumed that was with everyone, though. He glanced down at them, feeling depressed. So much money.

He sighed and flipped through the next. The rent, one from the TSC, junk mail–wait.

One from the TSC.

Kaneki immediately picked the envelope out of the small pile, checking who it was addressed to. It was addressed to Nagachika Hideyoshi.

Kaneki felt his heart stop. A cold feeling ran through his veins in the absence of its beating.

Then, his heart slowly sunk the more he stared at the envelope. So inoffensive and professional–but he truly didn’t want to tell Hide about it.

Kaneki wanted to hide the envelope away, and when asked if there was any mail for him, Kaneki wanted to vehemently deny it, wanted to tear it to shreds behind his back and burn it in the fireplace.

He wanted to crumple it up and shove it away so that nasty letter never saw the light of day more than it already had.

Fuck the TSC sometimes.

Just sometimes.

Hide had made his way into the kitchen. “You okay, Ken?” he asked at the look on Kaneki’s face. Kaneki slowly nodded.

“That must be depressing. I know something that can make it better,” Hide winked in his direction.

Kaneki sighed, forcing down a smile.

“Well…”

“Come on. Just forget about the money for a moment, I know I can make your mind go blank,” Hide raised his eyebrows.

Kaneki rolled his eyes.

“Hide–”

“Shh.  I promise my love and affection is so much better. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Better than books?” Kaneki raised a teasing eyebrow. “I mean, you’re good, but are you better than books?”

Hide huffed. “Don’t let me speak for myself, when you can confirm,” he teased.

Kaneki sighed as Hide leaned over the counter. Kaneki did nothing to stop him as he placed a kiss on his lips, which he melted into.

Okay, so maybe Hide was better than books. And yeah, he could definitely make Kaneki’s mind blank.

"Really, don’t stress so much,” Hide cooed when he drew away. “It’s not good for you.”

Kaneki sighed. “Hide…” He didn’t want to say the words.

He swallowed as Hide stared up at him expectantly.

“There’s… something… for you,” he managed to choke out, handing him the letter.

Hide stared at it for a long moment, face carefully blank. He sighed and started to open it, thumb sliding under the envelope’s flap.

He took out the letter and unfolded it carefully.

Kaneki was silent as he watched Hide’s eyes scan the letter. He wanted as Hide visibly paled.

“What’s…” the words died on Kaneki’s lips. He already knew what was coming.

Hide looked back up to him, setting the letter down on the counter. “Ken… they… want me to go back to Europe… they’re having problems…” he said quietly.

Kaneki’s heart clenched. Hide would be going away.

“How… how long?” he asked.

“A few weeks, at most,” Hide replied softly.

Kaneki looked down at his hands on the marble countertop. When he felt a hand brush his cheek, he looked up at those beautiful brown eyes again.

“Hey, Ken, it’s okay,” he said.

“But Hide–”

“Yeah, I’ll be going away, but it’s not for another couple weeks.”

Ken frowned. His shoulders slumped. “That doesn’t make a difference… you’re going away again.”

“I know that you don’t like it, and I don’t either, but it’s what has to be done, alright?”

Kaneki didn’t say anything.

“Okay, Ken?”

Kaneki forced himself to give a small nod, when all he wanted to do was cry like some petulant child.

“Hide…”

“I know.”

“You don’t want to go, do you? Can’t you… turn it down? Refuse?” Kaneki was desperate. For anything, really.

Hide slowly shook his head. “I can’t just go on vacation like I wish I could. I’m sorry.”

Kaneki knew he was being selfish, knew he was being such a petulant child, but he couldn’t help it. Only a month after getting his boyfriend back, he was being sent away again. Just his luck.

“Ken. Look at me,” Hide said, lifting his chin with his hand.

“It’s not going to be easy. But… I’ll text you every day, okay?”

Kaneki swallowed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “…Promise?” he asked.

Hide slowly nodded, his eyes warm. “I promise.”

Kaneki felt somewhat comforted by this. Maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely–and there would be that impossible gap between them as there had been. That impossible, gaping gap that stared him in the yes and taunted him those long days Hide wasn’t around. Those days he wasn’t able to wake up and think,  _he’s beautiful._

“I know–I know it’s selfish of me but–”

Hide sighed and walked around the counter to hug Kaneki, forcing the half-ghoul to turn around and face him.

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll come back, and we can go to that new shop Yoriko and Touka opened up, yeah?”

Kaneki gave a small smile. “I look forward to it, then.”

“Good,” Hide murmured as Kaneki leaned in to kiss him.

Maybe the days wouldn’t be so long with something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Writing for Hidekane week was fun!! But there's also a Touriko week coming up next month, you can find it [here](https://tourikoweek.tumblr.com/post/175962820896/touriko-week-2018-from-august-20th-august-26th)!!


End file.
